marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doombot
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Victor Von Doom | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Doombots are a title given to various series of robots originally created by Doctor Doom. The term "Doombot" was originally given to most of the robots created by Von Doom for various functions, including the series that was later termed as Servo-Guards. It was later specifically restricted to his armored duplicate robots. It does not include his look-alike unmasked Victor Von Doom robots, (1964) and (1969) though these unmasked robots perform the same function of standing in for Von Doom when he deems it necessary. | Dimensions = 6' 6" | Weight = 500 lbs | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The term "Doombot" refers to various series of robots originally created by Doctor Doom. All robots that are now identified as "Doombots" are exact physical and mental replicas of the original Victor von Doom in his armored form. They are designed with psionic disguising circuitry that is capable of fooling low level telepaths into accepting them as the real Dr. Doom. Their advanced A.I. program makes them believe themselves to be the real Doom, except when they are in the presence of Doom or another Doombot. They were created to replace Doom whenever he cannot be present at a situation, or whenever he does not want to risk his own life. A first prototype of Doombot was created before von Doom even went to university. Chased by the Latverian authorities, von Doom built a doppleganger of himself to trick the soldiers. This human-like robot was executed by firing squad, and only when they heard it speak and analyzed the riddled corpse they noticed they had been fooled. The first known Doombot was used to trick the Fantastic Four into retrieving the Merlin Stones from Blackbeard. When the quartet return they fight the Doombot and destroy it and realise the truth. Originally the term "Doombot" was applied to various different types of robot created by Von Doom, including the series that was later known as Servo-Guards. It was later restricted to his armored duplicate robots, and does not include his look-alike unmasked Victor Von Doom robots, though these also stand in for Von Doom when he deems it necessary. When Doctor Doom was deposed and replaced as king of Latveria by Zorba Fortunov and then his mind was trapped in a miniature body in toy city Liddleville by the Puppet Master, his Doombots replaced him and impersonated him several times, while looking for a way to restore their master to health and power. With Doom away, the mutant Toad took over Doom's Adirondacks Castle and made an amusement park of it with the help of assassin Arcade. This was insulting to Doom. A Doombot impersonating Doom, A 76, recovered the castle, staffing it with mercenaries and closed the show. He also captured Arcade to demand a satisfaction. Arcade's allies recruited the X-Men to release Arcade. X-Men leader Storm intended to meet with "Doom" to negotiate Arcade's release, but this was just a ploy to distract "Doom" while the remaining X-Men secretly infiltrated to the cells. The Doombot A 76 assumed this and, while meeting with Storm, monitored the cells, sent the armored warriors Doom Squad to stop the X-Men and ensured that Arcade was not in the cell but a guest. The X-Men defeated the Squad, with the last warrior escaping only to face A 76's punisment. Although the Doombot found himself attracted to Storm and vice versa -an attraction that Doom himself would later feel- , when the X-Men assaulted him, he soundly defeated them all with defenses, a Neural Disruptor to knock Colossus down and a Metabolic Transmuter to cryonize Storm as liquid chrome. A 76 then used a robot doppleganger of Storm as a servant while the real Storm -a claustrophobic- unleashed a wild tempest around the castle, with A 76 understanding the danger. In an attempt to discover more of the X-Men, A 76 imprisoned each of his enemies in a different, specialized cell from which they could leave if they were crafty enough, while A 76 himself monitored it all through a painting/liquid-crystal display screen. Arcade enjoyed the show, also taking a Havana cigar from Doom's supplies and lighting a match on A 76's shoulder armor; A 76 simply reprimanded Arcade for not contemplating the ecological danger posed by Storm. Meanwhile, the X-Men escaped. Wolverine was the first to arrive and attacked A 76 in his private study; soon, Nightcrawler joined him. A 76 fought them, but was grabbed and Wolverine threatened to pierce his face with adamantium claws unless he released Storm. A 76 offered a technology that would indeed release her, but in a spectacular weay which would give A 76 a chance to escape Wolverine. This was so, but Storm, wild and unleashed, attacked A 76 with a powerful lightning bolt, draining his armor, and threatened to destroy everything in a godlike whim. A 76 contemplated using his technological genius to confront her, but it was Colossus who, using well-felt words, calmed Storm. Recovered but exhausted, Storm again begged "Doom" to release Arcade. Doom's honor still required satisfaction but, for Storm's sake, A 76 accepted just Arcade's coerced apologies. A 76 even apologized for defending himself against the X-Men and insisted he would like to get to know Storm; the X-Men left not as enemies of Doom. Several other Doombots started Plan Epsilon, which had been defined by Doom himself. Firstly, one Doombot impersonated Doom and took discreet control of Ambassador Leopold of the Latverian Embassy. Leopold agreed to help "Doom" in his plot to summon the Fantastic Four to the Embassy, where "Doom" intended to destroy them. Ironically, the Fantastic Four intended to deliver Doom's inert body to the Latverians, with the body being a piece of the Doombot's Plan Epsilon. The Doombot and his peers intended to recover the body and take it to a hidden flying vehicle, the Saucer Ship, where they could restore Doom's mind - partly because another Doombot had recovered Doom's miniature body from Liddleville (and crushed the Puppet Master's toy body in the process). With these two pieces, four Doombots zelously restored Doom in the bridge of the Saucer Ship. Meanwhile, four other Doombots took care of the Embassy situation. After executing Ambassador Leopold for doubting Doom's designs, the Doombots captured the Fantastic Four, separated them in four different cells and confronted each hero individually. The Doombots were soundly defeated but, while fighting, they affected the heroes with Doom's Inhibitor Ray, preventing the heroes from directly attacking Doom. Once Doom took control of the situation, he dismissed the Doombots and personally met the Fantastic Four - not to destroy them, but to recruit them in an attempt to recover the Latverian throne, a task they succeeded at in the next few hours. Having recovered Latveria, Doom reviewed his Doombots while also attending his foster son and apprentice Kristoff Vernard. Doom noticed A 76's scratched shoulder and discovered that A 76 had not executed Arcade for such an affront as A 76 had believed Doom may have had need of Arcade in the future. Doom, disagreeing on him needing anyone else at all, activated A 76's self-destruct mechanism. The young Vernard was aghast at this. Doom then launched the alien Tyros the Terrible against the Fantastic Four in New York City. While Tyros confronted the Human Torch and the Thing, Doom himself captured the Invisible Girl onboard his stealth Flying Fortress. Doom sent a Doombot to greet his unwilling guest but, when the Invisible Girl was defiant, the Doombot slapped her. She understood that Doom could never be that crude, thus she was facing a doppleganger robot. She easily destroyed the robot's head - even if it was a robot with a concussive weapon to contrarrest her force field. Doom then conferred with her via a Communication Sphere. Soon afterward, Doom was believed dead in the ensuing conflict. Five Doombots, including units A-73 and B-57, were selected to ensure a smooth transition of government, first impersonating Doom as the ruler of Latveria while the Latverian Ambassadores dismissed any claims of Doom being dead, and later starting Doom's contingency plan in case of his death. The Doombots were to take Doom's foster son and selected heir, Kristoff Vernard, and submit him to the Memory Transference Machine so that Doom's memories, personality and skill replaced Vernard's. The Doombots were to identify Vernard as their new Master. However, while assimilating the memory-tapes, Vernard decided he had seen enough and he was to act and take immediate action against the Fantastic Four. He launched a scheme, improving one of Doom's first attempts on the Fantastic Four, but failed to kill them. The Fantastic Four reacted by raiding Doom's Castle, but Vernard -now Doctor Doom II- refused to believe he had failed to kill them, thus he identified the intruders as impersonators, unworthy of his attention although the Doombots tried to convince him otherwise. When the Fantastic Four raided Doom's rooms, the Doombots, having the Master's command, offered no resistance when the Fantatic Four destroyed them, even if -unlike Vernard- they understood that Doom II's plans had failed. One Doombot kept on impersonating Doom at the Latverian Embassy. The real Doom, trapped in the body of a Norman McArthur, disguised himself as the Invincible Man and launched an attack against the Embassy, purpotedly aiming to kill Doom for supposedly abducting his family, with the help of superheroines Invisible Woman -previously Invisible Girl-, She-Hulk and Wasp. The Invisible Woman sneaked to Doom's office and confronted the Doombot. She discovered the robot's nature as it was far clumsier than Doom, and destroyed it by expanding a Force Field from the robot's innards. Doom recovered the Latverian throne soon afterward while Vernard, still with Doom's brain patterns, languished in the Fantastic Four's cells. Kristoff Vernard's rule When Doom kidnapped Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman's son Franklin Richards and took him to Latveria, the Fantastic Four arranged for Vernard to escape so that he would go back to Latveria with the Fantastic Four secretly on his tail. Vernard went to a secret lair where he recovered his armor and met Doombot B-78. Vernard claimed that a clever Doom impersonator had replicated his brainscans and, along with B-78, secretly enter the Castle from a catacomb. The Fantastic Four tried to follow him, but Vernard identified the danger and trapped them in the tunnels. Vernard then entered the Castle and recruited all the Doombots, including B-78 and B-16, to attack the so-called impersonator. They raided a room where Doom was tried to appease Mephisto by offering Franklin Richards in exchange for his mother, but the robots and Vernard interrupted the scene. While Doom and Vernard fought, the robots stopped: They could not identify who was the real Doom, as their programming as not prepared for this. When the Fantastic Four entered the fray, the Doombots attacked them, identify Mister Fantastic as the primary foe, but they were unable to stop them. In the end, the Human Torch held the Doombots at bay, and the night ended with Doom unable to rescue his mother. Speaking of this event, Doom recognized having failed, and the robots decided that admitting a failure was so unlike Doom that this one should be the impersonator. Doom destroyed the Doombots in the room, but he fled away as he could not confront all the robots in the castle. Vernard took over Latveria, still impersonating Doom. During that night, Vernard also had decided that his Doombots, called "B-series", should change their appearance to replicate his sleek armor, as soon as possible. During the Acts of Vengeance event, Doom was approached by other supervillains with the intent of forming a federation to defeat several superheroes at once by exchanging their usual opponents. Doom disregarded this plan, as he believed no other man could ever defeat the Fantastic Four, and focused on recovering Latveria from Vernard's hands. He nonetheless assigned one or more Doombots to impersonate him so that the other villains would believe Doom was helping them; however, Doom's plots for these "Acts of Vengeance" were whimsical and unimportant for him, little more than a hobby. One Doombot even revealed these details to the Fantastic Four when they found it - as Doom had expected - in an Albany hideout. Later events One particular Doombot even replaced the real Doom ruling Latveria temporarily. That unit became more humanlike than the others, to the point of Doom taking a personal liking to it and refusing to destroy it. This robot was interviewed by a female journalist, to whom it reported Doom's origins and rise to power. After that encounter, Doom's servant Boris ensured that the woman was imprisoned so that she could not use that intel on Doom. Doom recently has begun using Doombots openly as attack robots akin to his Servo-Guards, rather than as secret stand-ins complete with non human voices, defeating their original purpose of being secret stand-ins. Doctor Doom's Robots Doctor Doom's robots is a collective name to refer to all of the autonomous, humanoid constructs designed by Doctor Doom. To qualify for this list, the machine must have enough artificial intelligence to take decisions of its own, plus enough mobility to displace from one place to another. For instance, Doom's Time Platform does not think at all, and thus is not included in this list. The Doom Squad is formed by human people in armors, so it does not qualify either. Doctor Doom is a world-famous master of robotics and has designed a great amount of robots with different aims, although most of them have military applications. Doom is know to export his patents to other countries in favor of the public treasury of his country – This is in fact the greatest export of Latveria. Notably, thou, in Latveria all the factories that can build these robots are under Doom's strict control and the products are only used by the government. Probably Doom does not sell his latest designs to other countries. Most of the robots have a self-destruct device incorporated so that Doom can personally destroy them should they be used against him. Some of these robots have been used a limited amount of times, sometimes even only one, and then discarded in favor of new designs. Other Robots of Doom * Doom-bot * Doom-Knight * Doomsman I (aka Andro) * Doomsman II * Guardian Robots * Invincible Robot * Mark Twain android * Micro-Sentry * Pacifier Robot * Robotron * Seeker * Servo-Guards * Silent Stalker * Swarmbots * Time-bot | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Kristoff Vernard, Victor Von Doom | Notes = * Doombots are indistinguishable from the real Doctor Doom. | Trivia = | Links = }}